<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Darling by Bhishak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799884">My Darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak'>Bhishak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What we do in the shadows [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What We Do in the Shadows (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Jenna is basically their daughter, Laszlo is a gardner, Laszlo is a teacher, Nadja loves Laszlo so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laszlo and Nadja are basically Jenna's new parents</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What we do in the shadows [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon was full, and its light gave an eerie glow to every plant in Laszlo’s garden. Laszlo had risen just moments ago, with a skip in his step he made his way through his vulva garden. </p><p>His straw hat sat right at home atop his head as he inspected every one of his sculptures. Laszlo gave a few a quick trim as needed, before watering them. </p><p>The night was peaceful as he went about his business. Towards the back behind the many vulvae, a variety of flowers grew, each one he had planted himself. All of them represented his beautiful wife, Nadja, in one way or another. </p><p>A bush of wisteria flowers wrapped itself around the fence, through the years it had grown and taken over half the wall. Each time Laszlo looked at it, he couldn’t help but smile and chuckle. That vine-like flower was the very first thing he planted shortly after they moved in decades ago. It’s purple peddles represented his unconditional devotion to his only true love. </p><p>Kneeling Laszlo went about de-weeding, laughing to himself as he pulled each of the little bastards out of the ground. He got so caught up in what he was doing; he didn’t hear Nadja sneak up behind him. Jumping him, she tackled him to the ground. They tossed about, getting dirt all over their clothes until Laszlo turned into a bat long enough to gain control. Once back into his human form, he had Nadja’s arms pinned above her head. Breathing heavily, he smirked,” Nice try my love, better luck next time.”</p><p>Bating her eyes all innocent, Nadja smiled before she wrapped her legs around Laszlo’s waist. With one smooth motion, she rolled them over, slamming his back against the ground she chuckled,” Looks like it’s you who needs the luck, darling.” Leaning down, Nadja gave Laszlo a quick kiss before helping him stand back up.</p><p>Dusting himself off, Laszlo asked,“ What should we do tonight, my love?” </p><p>As she straightened her dress, Nadja said,” I’m going to take Jenna out for a quick bite, maybe after we could try another lesson in shapeshifting?”</p><p>Nodding Laszlo looked over his work,” I should be done de-weeding by the time you get back.” Taking Nadja’s hand, he kissed it before biding her farewell.  </p><p>After his sweet Nadja left, he immediately went back to taking care of his plants. It ended up timing perfectly, both Nadja and Jenna walked up to him just as he finished. Laszlo could tell Jenna was extremely nervous, seeing as the last several times she tried shapeshifting it ended horribly. </p><p>Smiling, Laszlo gave her a gentle pat on the back,” Don’t worry, Jenna. It takes lots of practice and patience to get good at anything.” Pointing to his garden, he continued,” This is the result of decades worth of patience, as you can see, it was well worth it.” </p><p>Giggling Nadja nodded,” This is true when we first met Laszlo couldn’t even keep a cactus alive.” </p><p>“ Hey, we agreed not to talk about Wallace the cactus the day I buried him.”</p><p>This made Jenna laugh,” You named a cactus, Wallace?”</p><p>Huffing Laszlo tossed his straw hat to the side,” Of course. Now let’s drop the whole cactus subject and focus on your next lesson.”</p><p> Stifling some laughter, Jenna sputtered,” Okay, sorry, I’m listening.”</p><p>Nadja stood to the sidelines as she silently watched her husband and lover, who was usually rough and feral just like her, be soft and gentle as he taught their young one. She couldn’t help the smile that formed as Laszlo spoke only with encouragement as he guided Jenna.</p><p>“Today’s animal is going to be a dog. I want you to silence all other thoughts. Once you’ve done that, all you have to do is think about what breed you want to shift into. When you have a clear image in your mind shout dog, that should help center your focus. Now follow my lead,” taking a deep breath, Laszlo closed his eyes before shouting,” Dog!”</p><p>A reddish black smoke engulphed Laszlo; within seconds, it disappeared to reveal a St. Bernard sitting in his place. Barking once, he changed back just as quickly. “ Now, you try.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Jenna cleared her mind before whispering,” Okay.” Looking between the two, she pictured the first Dog that came to mind. Closing her eyes, she focused as hard as she could before shouting,” Dog!”</p><p>A purple like black smoke engulphed Jenna; as it cleared, Nadja jumped with joy as she squealed,” You did it! Jenna baby, you’ve finally done it!” </p><p>A small Corgi barked happily, as it ran and jumped around both Laszlo and Nadja. After shifting back, Jenna ran up to Laszlo and tackled him into a hug. “ I did it; I finally did it!” </p><p>Chuckling Laszlo smiled,” You did an excellent job, with more practice. I’m sure you’ll be able to shift into anything at will.” </p><p>Jumping in joy, Jenna started to run towards the house; she yelled back,” I’m going to show Guillermo what I can do!”</p><p>Walking over Nadja pulled Laszlo into a gentle kiss, as she pulled away, she mumbled,” You’re a great teacher, my darling.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>